User blog:Mr. RTS/How the Wonders Should've Been Done
Hello DomiNations! Wikia. I am Mr. RTS (also known as FroggyKilla), and I will introduce you to.... How the Wonders Should Be Done Before I start, I'd like to say a few things. *Wonders should be designed to give an edge in one category. *They shouldn't be gimmicky (like the Temple of Tikal and Hanging Gardens). *They shouldn't fully replicate the Nation's UA (Unique Ability). *They should be historically accurate and relevant. *They should come in sets of 6 instead of 4 currently. *Categories can include: **Economics **Defense **Military There we go. Now for the Wonders of the World. *Bronze Age **Pyramids: I'd never imagine such a work of Egyptian masonry GO TO FOOD PRODUCTION. They represent the burial place of literal Egyptian Gods. I would imagine Big Huge Games remake the pyramids so they give construction time reduction (a nice -20%). **Hanging Gardens: If you play Civilization Five, you'd notice that this gives you +6 food yield. I think the Hanging Gardens should have the Pyramid's original passive instead. But include the boost to nearby Fruit Trees. Also, it should give +2 Fruit Trees. **Great Ziggurat: This wonder in Sumer was the stairway to the Sumerian gods. Sad that those darn Single-Player empires get it. If this becomes implemented, It should have Stonehenge's original passive. It reflects Ur's economic strength (as history tells us). Also, this wonder should boost Gold Mines and Gold Deposits **Acropolis: Wonder's fine. Moving on... **Statue of Zeus: If you're Mr. Military, I would recommend this Wonder for you. This would increase your troops DPS by 10%. **Stonehenge: This ancient clock should give all Trade Goods (1 per day), this will also reduce Troop Upgrade and Library Research times by 20%. *Classical Age **Great Lighthouse: This lighthouse wonder should increase the frequency of Dock arrival up to 2(+1 per age afterwards)per day. This will also increase the movement of Air troops by 20%. Ok I lied. Gimmicks are funzies. **Forbidden City: Easily the worst of the original bunch. It should literally act like a Town Center. Japanese and Chinese players should be able to have their bonuses inside this city. Also, let's increase the Food per Day thing by 2.5k. **Colosseum: This Roman wonder is fine. Just a big Garrison in my opinion. Remember to pair it up with Acropolis for more power. **Great Library: This scientific wonder will usurp the original function of Notre Dame. Face it, the Greeks were smarter than the other Europeans(primarily because of the Ottoman occupation allowing for technology to flourish)(Oh wait, sadly the Greeks have a worse economy). Also increase gold yield by 2.5k. **Notre Dame: It's a cathedral. It should affect the Temple. Reduces blessing costs by 1 Trade Good (except Diamonds–they become so common they are as valuable as Fool's Gold.) Also increases their power by 10% and duration by 50%. For example, The Animal Blessing would last for 10 minutes and spawn 95% more animals. Complemented with Zeal (which replicates this), this can become powerful. **Terra Cotta Army: It's fine. *Gunpowder Age **Sistine Chapel: Religious art created by the legendary Michelangelo grants you a free blessing (1 a day). **Versailles: In no way shall this become a wonder in my book. This "wonder" shall be replaced by.... **Himeji Castle: This castle will replace Versailles. **Temple of Tikal: Since Stonehenge should be able to grant 1 of each trade good a day, this Wonder should boost your nation's abilities by double. So if you are the Rubbish (the British), your army can loot for 10% more. This effect can only be used once a week, and this lasts a day. **Taj Mahal: Sadly this real-life wonder will decay by 2050 of something like that. But unlike in real life, this Wonder will last forever and grants you a 50% boost to train time and resource production for one day. Like the Temple of Tikal, this can only be used once a week. **Angkor Wat: Heals defenders in combat. How is that a weak choice? Whatever... It's fine.... **Macchu Picchu: This ancient Incan city reduces Road costs and increases Road income by -20% and 20% respectively. You can use this wonder with the Great Ziggurat for more road income. Well these are the wonders that should be implemented for these ages. Now for the future ages. Let's start with these more powerful wonders. These wonders would become more game-changing. Keep in mind that you only pick one of these wonders. *Industrial Age **Red Fort: This Indian Fort not only takes the same space of a Castle, it acts like a Castle too. So if you have all four generals, two can come out at once. **Brandenburg Gate: Finally. A German made wonder. This will reduce upgrade costs and cool-downs of generals by 10% and 30% respectively. **Porcelain Tower: Find something unbearingly expensive? Well Research Agreements can help! Two Alliance members can benefit from the same research (it researches at both their Libraries); however, they only get half of the effect. You research the other half yourself you lazy bum. Research Agreements can only happen once per technology. But with this wonder, you can do it twice per technology. You and a friend can help research 2 chapters. But the individual must do the other half to get full effect though. **Kremlin: Russian main base, also heavily fortified. Often mistakened for St. Basil's Cathedral (though it can be seen from the Kremlin). This wonder reduces train times of Factory units by 10% and Barracks units by 10%. Yes, you are now 1/2 French according to this wonder since it replicates 1/2 of the French's main ability. **Eiffel Tower: Did somebody say "Vive La France?" Well this wonder will give you a head start on Oil production. You can produce Oil 20% faster when Wells are placed near this tower. **Statue of Liberty: You'd think this was made in America. Wrong. It was made by the French as a gift to America. However, this Wonder will grant immigrants a sense of economic opportunity. This boosts the Vault's storage capacity by 20%. *Atomic Age **Apollo Program: Essential for the Science people out there. This will reduce costs of Spaceport construction, upgrades, and exploration costs by 20%. **Manhattan Project: America had the nuclear power until Klaus Fuchs gave the information to Soviet Union... This will grant the user the Nuclear Strike War Tactic. **CN Tower: This unique tower wonder will grant you +1 citizen per age after this wonder has been constructed. So two citizens. Unlike this overly expensive house, the CN Tower will reduce loot of attackers by 10%. **Empire State Building: This tower wonder grants you a 15% reduction on Building upgrade costs. Also reduces Farm and Caravan costs by 30%. No this doesn't make the cost reduction 45%. **Golden Gate Bridge: Another American wonder. This will count as 5 Road segments (it takes a 1x5 space). This wonder reduces multiplayer match costs by 75%, and increases battle timer by 10 seconds. **Sydney Opera House: Amazing music generated by this place speeds up troops by 30%. Also this effect will reduce damage taken by 10%. This "war tactic" can be used once a day. Unfortunately, BHG will smash the Industrial Age and Modern Age together. At least Great Lighthouse won't be such a waste. Here are some troll wonders. **McDonalds: Ray Kroc franchised this, and now all of the world suffers from obesity. +200% food production, +20% more HP on troops, but -20% movement. **American Congress: Increases technology costs by 50%, increases research times by 100%, and reduces research bonuses by 50%. Don't reduce the science budget America. This is why the other countries are beating us. **Detroit: Run-down city. You get absolutely nothing by building this wonder. Category:Blog posts